goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou.exe part 2
Caillou.exe: Caillou, We meet at last! Cai-Lab's Caillou: what? how did you know my name? Caillou.exe: I couldn't help but notice you left the computer on last night, I was in there waiting for Halloween to come. but now, today is the day I take over your life! Cai-Lab's Rosie: Wait a minute, I know you, You're Caillou.exe! Caillou.exe: So you found me out you idiot, Noah Taylor reversed that message in that video! Cai-Lab's Rosie: How did you get here? Caillou.exe: Good question little girl, I was in your hideout, on Roblox in your computer, Then all of sudden the computer started to glitch, and I made that glitch, then I glitched my myself out of the computer and destroyed your hideout, and I drilled a hole into the ground and went into sewer system and I stayed there for one day. and now I will now kill the folks in the living world! Your dad, Your brother, your sisters.... Cai-Lab's Caillou: Sisters? You mean Daisy and Rosie? Caillou.exe: Yes Caillou, and your Mom too, and Dora, and Macusoper, and that retarded user Cai-Lab, which has not appeared in this video. now, I will kill one of you, Let's see, would I kill Rosie, or you, Caillou? Cai-Lab's Rosie: Kill me, kill me first. Cai-Lab's Caillou: No, you can't kill her she's too young to die! Kill me first Caillou.exe: How about I kill both of you? Well, before I do that, Let me tell you some bad news, Legacy Video Maker is gonna die and go away! Cai-Lab's Caillou and Rosie: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Not Legacy Video Maker! Caillou.exe: and some more bad news, You are going to die! Cai-Lab's Caillou and Rosie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Got stabbed by Caillou.exe) Caillou.exe: now to escape the Sewer System! (Glitches his way out of the sewers! Finally, free at last! Now to disguise myself as Caillou and take over Caillou's life! (Glitches into Caillou) Puppetmaster: Oh dear, Caillou and Rosie got killed by a monster? Oh that's just terrible. no matter, I will chat with Cai-Lab's Doris in Cai-Lab's World on my phone, and invade his world and get his characters evacuated sometimes soon. (Cai-Lab's Caillou's House at night) Cai-Lab's Doris: Ugh, why do I have do this? Puppetmaster: Excuse me Doris. Cai-Lab's Doris: Huh? who this? Let me see on messenger. Puppetmaster: So, you're Cai-Lab's Doris. Cai-Lab's Doris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh my god, you've scared me to death! Puppetmaster: Sorry, I'm just having a chat with you. I'm the Puppetmaster. Cai-Lab's Doris: Oh great, I thought you were Caillou. Puppetmaster: I'm not, I'm having to talk to you about Cai-Lab's channel. Cai-Lab's Doris: What? What about it? Puppetmaster: Well, It was all a meme channel full of cringe. Cai-Lab already did Part 1 of Caillou.exe. he already quit Vyond, and now, Legacy Video Maker is going away. Cai-Lab's Doris: What? That's terrible Puppetmaster! I don't know why Cai-Lab left Vyond, I didn't notice that. Puppetmaster: Oh, so you mean to tell that you were not talking Boris eariler about what the push lady was talking about last year? Discusing about some monster named Caillou.exe in this glitching world? Cai-Lab's Doris: What? How did you know about that? Puppetmaster: I have look in his channel, and Reverse Part 1 of Caillou.exe on VideoPad by NCH. Also, I have my sources. Ottanuha (on video chat): We're sorry Doris, We have no choice. The Puppetmaster will invade the user's world sometimes soon. Onuwahi (on video chat): I agree, he will invade it soon. Puppetmaster: Onuwahi has the right idea, you either kill or be killed. (The Next Day) Doris: Oh no, It's................................ Cai-Lab's Boris: Oh no, It's the evil being Caillou.exe! Caillou.exe: Greetings Boris and Doris! Cai-Lab's Doris: But..... but how did you......? Caillou.exe: I was in that message video by my creator, Cai-Lab and some user named Noah Taylor reversed it to make speak forwards. Your son and daughter found me out! oh, and someone else reversed Caillou.exe Part 1. Cai-Lab's Boris: So that's why this world is glitching! Cai-Lab's Doris: No, worse! Legacy Video Maker is going away and Cai-Lab is gone! We've been tricked! I've heard it all from the Puppetmaster! Cai-Lab's Boris: Um, Who is the Puppetmaster? Caillou.exe: Silence! Now that my creator is gone from Vyond, I killed Cody and Daisy, and disguised myself as Caillou to fool you! Cai-Lab's Doris: What? That's not true! Caillou.exe: Well, look around you! Cai-Lab's Boris: Oh my god, Everything in this world is in sepia! Caillou.exe: Yes, it is the beginning of my master plan to kill everyone in this world. When this world is in sepia, it turns black and white, and when it turns black and white the glitching fades away and world stops, and when the world stops, it will explode! You will die with it, and it's just like a computer having a shutdown. Cai-Lab's Boris: You will pay for this! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Caillou.exe: It that so? (kills Boris) Who's next? Cai-Lab's Doris: Oh no I have to run away! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Caillou.exe: Hey, Get back here you female retard! Cai-Lab's Boris the Teeth Guy: What will happen next? Will the Puppetmaster save Doris's life? Will Caillou.exe ever be stopped? Can the Puppetmaster really destroy Cai-Lab's world and get everybody in his world evacuated? To be concluded on Part 3 of Caillou.exe. Oh no, Am I............. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Explodes) Macusoper: You are dead! Not big surprise! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD